horseracingmanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
HorseRacingManager Wiki:Strategy Guide Life Cycle
This is a description of how HRM Guides are intended to be created, modified, improved and ultimately deleted if necessary. When prospective authors create their guides, these are the steps a HRM Wiki Staff should take to begin the process of evaluation and approval. Step 0: Prior to Creation Prior to beginning a new strategy guide, prospective authors are strongly encouraged to read the HRM Guides page. Step 1: Creating a New Guide As stated on the HRM Guides page, the very first guide an author creates actually creates two pages: the Table of Contents and the guide itself. The Table of Contents page should be named as follows: ::'s Strategy Guides Note that both "Strategy" and "Guides" are capitalized, and "Guides" is plural. Also note that singular names ending in "s'''" still have "'s'" appended to them, as in "'Boss's Strategy Guides'" or "'The Boss's Strategy Guides'". On that page a link to the new strategy guide should be created: ::s Strategy Guides/' Also note that the name of the guide should be capitalized in title case, i.e. only words like 'and' and 'the' should not be capitalized. Once both pages are created, the tag should be applied. Under no circumstances should the pages be added to the Maintenance or HRM Guides categories manually; Maintenance is added via the tag, and HRM Guides is added via the tag, which is only added once the guide is declared finished (and the tag comes off). If the author or someone else adds either category to their guides, they should be removed. Step 2: Strategy Guide Editing Authors should be given ample time to edit their guides. Typically this should be at least 30 days. A guide should be in only one of two states (except during remedial action below): #Maintenance while the guide is being written #HRM Guides when the guide is complete Under no circumstances should guides be members of both categories at the same time. Step 3: Strategy Guide Completion Once the guide is complete (by an administrator judging that it has adequately covered the desired topic, is formatted well and has minimal grammatical errors), that administrator should do the following: #Remove the tag #Protect the page from new and unregistered editors #Add the tag to the top of the page #Add the tag to the bottom of the page, with the appropriate argument indicating which header level is appropriate (typically ) #Add the feedback poll on the template itself (keep various authors' polls together) #Verify that the feedback poll appears properly at the bottom of the guide Step 4: Remedial Action Sometimes guides are left unfinished, or completed guides have poor or non-existent feedback. In these cases, after a suitable length of time (typically 30 days or more), the tag can be added to the very top of the page. A reason should always be specified, and a time tag should always be added as well (using ~~~~~). For an abandoned guide, for instance, should be added to the top of the page (above the tag if it exists, but below any tag). After at least 30 days in Cleanup status (to give the author ample time to correct any errors), an administrator should re-evaluate the guide. If it has been improved sufficiently, the tag can be removed and the guide placed back into circulation.